


Lonesome Space

by Acureformyboredom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Secret Crush, This is set in season 1-2, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acureformyboredom/pseuds/Acureformyboredom
Summary: After hiding who he is for most of his life, Lance must face the truth and the consequences that come with being so far away from home.Sorry about the bad summary, this is an a/b/o fic. Enjoy!





	Lonesome Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fic, and only my second fanfiction overall! Please feel free to comment and leave helpful tips for my future writing endeavours. But saying this, please be kind, I'm new! I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter does not contain real mentions or use of drugs, only suppressants from the a/b/o universe. All characters and settings are property of the respected owners. No copyright indented, just a bit of fun!

A couple weeks ago, after some of the most exhausting years of his life, Lance found himself piloting, (more like being abducted by), a large, blue, mechanical spaceship lion, along with his two best friends, his annoying (handsome) rival and his previously deceased hero (who he may or may not have a total fanboy crush on).

Than, after arriving at an enormous alien castle thousands of lightyears away from Earth and meeting one absurdly beautiful alien, and one not-so beautiful alien, did he and his human companions have the responsibility of fighting a ten-thousand year old intergalactic war and saving the universe thrust upon them. 

So, one could say; Lance was understandably a little frazzled, and freaking the fuck out.

And to add to all of the hellish hullabaloo, he didn’t think of bringing a couple years supply of heat suppressants when he and Hunk followed that little gremlin, Pidge, up to the Garrison rooftop. 

So here he is; very, very far away from his family and the safety of Earth, defending the universe while remorsefully counting the days until the emergency suppressant pills he kept in his coat pocket, (because he’s super paranoid, okay?) run out and he has to explain to his beta and alpha teammates, who think he is one-hondo percent beta, that he is actually an omega who can’t keep his damned hormones in check.

Once he found out all the crazy and weird things the Altean medical bay could do, he immediately sought out help from his favourite space uncle, Coran.

“Hey, Coran?” He stuttered out in the silence of the bay, “Uh.. Can any of this Altean magic stuff make.. you know.. medicine similar to the ones from Earth?” The red haired man stopped his task of organizing one of the many cabinets full of different sized bottles with labels Lance didn’t even an attempt to read, with a moment of silent consideration.

“Well my boy, I’m sure the healing pods can heal any ailment you have!” The alien replied cheerfully, shutting the cabinet door with his usual brand of flourish.

“Thanks, uh.. but I meant like suppressants or something.” Well, great going Lance, now you’ve really cocked up any change of this being a discreet conversation, he thought to himself with a wince.

“Hmm, I’m not sure I understand Number Three.” The elder man says while twirling his impeccable moustache, “Does this have something to do with those classifications you humans have?” With a nod from the blue paladin he continued with, “Well I don’t know... it could be possible if I had a sample of the original substance.”

At this Lance pulled out an orange bottle filled halfway with small circular white pills no bigger than the tip of his pinky fingernail.

“Could this work?” The teenager asks hesitantly, moving to deposits the bottle into Coran’s outstretched hand.

“Oh! Yes of course! Although, it sure would be a challenge.” Coran squints as he holds the bottle closer to his face; inspecting the contents with rapt attention.

Lance let a relieved sigh escape his lips as a weight was lifted from his shoulders. But, as soon as it came the calm vanished with the Altean’s next question.

“But blue paladin aren’t you what they call a beta? My human english may be rusty but this inscription say ‘HEAT SUPPRESSANTS’ does it not?. I did not know that Betas also experienced heat?” The Altean attention now fully on the younger boy.

“Umm...they...don’t?” It comes out as a question as Coran raises a fluffy eyebrow as if to say ‘go on..’

“I may have lied a teeny tiny bit… But please don’t tell anyone! The team can’t find out!” Lance was waving his hands around frantically as an ashamed blush bloomed on his cheeks. He nervously tugs at his coat sleeves and tries to ignore the heated blush surly taking form on his bronze cheeks. 

At the sudden outburst Coran’s expressen turned into a weird combination of confused and worried

“I do not understand my boy, what is wrong with being an omega?” Coran questioned sympathetically. The Altean could plainly see Lance’s destress and moved forward cautiously to comfort the boy.

Lance pushed down his swelling panic as he realized the Altean was much more ignorant of Earth’s societal values, and would most likely not judge him to harshly,“Well on earth, omegas aren’t seen the same as the other classifications. People like me aren’t seen as useful in things like the workforce, we tend to be thought of only good at making babies and taking care of our families and mates.” Lance continued, “If the team found out, they might... not want me to pilot Blue anymore. They might even make you take me home.” 

There is only a brief moment of science before the Coran bursts out, “That’s absurd!” The orange haired man looks disgusted, and although slightly shocked at first Lance can see the anger is not directed at him, but what he has shared, “That’s just terrible! I won’t let that happen! I will work on an alternative medication for you, right away, Lance. Please, just know you safe with me and Allura. I will most definitely keep your secret.”

“Oh! Thank you so much Coran!” Lance screeched, he quickly jumps up to hug the alien tightly, who returns the gesture equally.

“Thank you so much…” the teen say into the other males shoulder. And if he can feel a damp spot forming on his shoulder, Coran doesn’t say anything.

——

It’s been a few weeks since Lance and Coran had their chat in the medical bay, and Lance is getting a bit restless. He only has seven more pills left and he may or may not be freaking out. Oh, who is he kidding his is totally freaking out. 

The teen is cracking his knuckles again as he makes his fourth lap around the communal floor. Passing the dining area, the kitchen, than the lounge area, and finally the training deck. Than all the way back around again.

‘Deep breaths Lance’, he reminds himself over and over again, ‘you can do this, you just have to wait another couple of days and you’ll be all set, no one will be the wiser.’ This plays like a mantra in his head-- tugging on his sleeves in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves.

In three days Coran has scheduled a ‘supply’ run (God,bless his remarkable ability to come up with excuses) to get the remaining ingredients he’ll need to replicate the heat suppressants, and Lance cannot wait.

Fingers crossed everything goes as planned and no Garla surprise attacks happen in the meantime. 

—-  
“You had to fucking jinx it didn’t you!” He yells to himself, as he runs down the halls to Blue’s hanger. 

Of course they’d attack again. Just four hours ago voltron and the castle of lions were able to escape a Garla ambush, right before they were supposed to arrive in orbit of the planet that had the supplies for his suppressants. Because they didn’t want to risk any innocent lives they lead the battle away, and made an escape through a wormhole. So not only is he about done with this stupid unwinnable war, he’s also done with himself, his stupid secondary gender, and this stupid situation.

His blood pressure is probably through the roof if the splitting headache he’s currently sporting is anything to go by. He finally makes it into Blues cockpit and buckles up. He shoots out into space and into the progressing fight. All his self pitying thoughts fly out of the window, his focus is solely on covering Pidge as she goes in to take down one of the bigger fleet ships.

“Green watch your left!” He yells over the coms, diving in to shoot down the ships gunning for Green’s blind spot. He takes it down with a quick shot to the engine, which makes the vessel go up in flames insistently.

The next moment,his com goes off; “Lance! Need some backup here buddy!” Hunk’s voice is breathy and ragged. “On my way, hang in there Hunk” Lance says as he manoeuvres Blue though the debris of his last opponent.

He swiftly makes it over to Hunk, Yellow is taking on three fighter jets with headstrong, brute force-- and Lance cannot express how proud of his best bud his is right now. However, there will be enough time for praise and congrats after they kick some Garala ass.

Lance is able to take out two of the jets as he approaches, and has to dodge a hurtling Glara cruiser that looks to have been on the wrong end of Reds sword. Not that there could be a right end, really.

While attempting to swerve out of the way to avoid yet another attack from some advancing jets and cover Hunk enough to give him room to breathe, the blue paladin isn’t able to move out of the way in time to miss the fallout of the larger cruiser, when Shiro takes it out viciously, and is sent flying by the shock. 

He screams into the comms as the force causes Blue to spin out. He scrabbles for the controls to straighten her out, but the momentum is too strong. They end up colliding with something hard enough to make his whole body jerked hard against his chair straps and force his head back against his seat, he even blacks out for a moment.

The first thing he is aware of when he can open his heavy eyelids is that Blue's out of commission. Which isn’t surprising as she took quite the tumble. He also notices how his whole body aches something terrible.

After a few more moments, when the ringing in his ears stops, he can hear the yelling of his teammates and the battle filter back into his consciousness.

“L—Lance! Lance! You still with us?” That’s Shiro’s voice, Lance’s brain supplies him. He is even vaguely aware of the fluttering in his stomach at the leader’s concerned tone. Or maybe that’s just his seatbelt digging painfully into him. He really doesn’t care.

Lance tries to clear his throat but the gurgling and tangy taste of blood filling his mouth tells him that any response beyond a pained groan is out of the question. A sudden burst of wet coughs fill Blues cockpit. 

“That’s it...Shiro!? Cover Pidge and Hunk I’m gonna go get him.” And woah, Keith voluntarily leaving a fight, that's a first. But Lance thinks, as he closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness, that yeah, he doesn’t mind being Keith’s damsel in distress as much as he might have thought. 

—- 

When he wakes up, again, it's to an excruciating pain that travels quickly up his spine like fire, all the way into the back of his eyes where it settling. It fucking hurts, and he can’t be bothered to conceal his pitiful whimper as he stumbles out of the pod and into someone’s nice warm arms.

Said arms are big and strong holding most if not all of his weight and they are so, so comfortable that the injured paladin can’t help but nuzzle further into the embrace.

“Uhhh… Lance? Are you.. purring?” Oh well that’s a problem isn’t it. Panic rips through his sore body as he jerks his eyes open to find Shiro looking at him with concern and confusion. After a moment of frantically looking around the medical bay Lance is thankful it’s just the two of them there. It’s still really embarrassing to be caught purring while one of your crushes holds you, but at least the whole team didn’t witness his moment of weakness and inablity to connsealhis omega instincts.. 

“No, no, nope I most definitely was not… anyway thanks for catching me big guy!” Big guy, really Lance, he says to himself with a mental facepalm.

“Hey are you feeling alright? You’re looking a little green there.” Shiro asks softly hand still resting on Lance’s shoulder, steadying him. 

Really Shiro, do need to be so damn cute?! Lance yells in his head.

“Uhh, yeah I’m fine just tired I think.” He replies, suddenly realizing just how hungry he is. The pit in his stomach feels empty and uncomfortable. His skin has even broken out in a cold sweat.

“By the way, how long was I out?” He asks the older paladin as they start to move slowly to the exit.

“About a week, you took a lot of damage in the crash, you would’ve been in more trouble if Keith hadn’t gotten you out of there when he did.” Shiro replies, he readjusts his arm to hold Lance around his waist in hopes to better support the injured teen, which makes Lance’s brain short circuit for a moment before he’s lurching right out of Shiro’s hold completely. 

“A week!” Lance exclaims loudly, almost losing his balance, he rights himself on the counter he stumbled against., 

“Woah! Lance, slow down you’re still hurt. But, yeah a week,I promise you didn’t miss anything important, what’s the matter?” Shiro reaches out for him again, but Lance dodges the outstretched arm and dashes for the exit, leaving a confused and stunned Shiro in his wake. 

No wonder he felt like his whole body was burning him alive! He was going into heat. Of course, he misses a week of his suppressants and his body decides to take the opportunity to bombard him with his first heat in three years. He’s extremely grateful however, that the last thing to return after stopping suppressants is scent, not that it matters once he goes full blown into the deep pits of hell that is heat, everyone from here to the otherside of the galaxy will be able to smell him. Hopefully he’ll be too far gone to experience that level of emberessent until it’s all over.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!” He whispers under his breath. He’s stumbling down the hall to his room when a sharp pang of heat floods his body, adding to the general soreness that comes with being used as a human ping-pong ball. 

A gush of slick dampens the suit he’s in, and he takes the next couple of steps to his room in a stumble. He slams his hand on the keypad for the door and uses it as support to push himself forward when the thick metal door opens with a ‘woosh’ and he slides inside just in time to see Shiro turning the corner behind him.

“Lan- “ the older paladin gets cut off as the door closes in his face. Lance feels bad, but is quick to lock the door. No one should be able to get in no matter what. 

He turns from the door as Shiro starts knocking and swearing from the other side. The omega staggers with unsteady feet to his bed and frustratedly removes the sticky suit. Climbing into his too warm bed in nothing bet his skin, he only spares a moment to think of how disgusting he feels, but as his head hits the pillow, he’s out like a light -- Falling asleep to a frustrated huff and angry footsteps retreating down the hall from his bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any suggestions for future chapter please comment! Thank you again. <3


End file.
